


I Yield

by stephbirm



Category: covid19 - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 06:15:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23466739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stephbirm/pseuds/stephbirm
Kudos: 1





	I Yield

I have shifted  
onto the floor  
now.

Peeta Meowlark  
and all his fluff  
has taken  
my chair.

He looks so  
contented  
and peaceful,  
curled up in my spot  
like an extra  
cushion,   
round   
and soft.

I am supposed   
to have  
willpower  
enough to work  
from home,   
in my room   
despite   
having no desk.

I am supposed   
to have   
fortitude  
enough to stay  
on task,   
ignoring   
all distractions.

I am supposed  
to be   
seated  
comfortably,   
taking care of   
my back  
so I can work   
for hours more.

Instead  
I have   
migrated  
to the floor  
with a tray  
and a pillow,   
yielding  
the prime real estate  
to a literal   
cat nap.

I predict   
that   
teaching   
from home   
will be difficult. 

And cute.


End file.
